


Dreams, Love, and Family Betrayel.

by lex__k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, MCD, ME - Freeform, Over, cas, romeo juliet style, simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex__k/pseuds/lex__k
Summary: Its just me simping over cas. I used they them pronouns so i guess you could put yourself as me😂Thats itAlso pls be nice its my first work🥺
Relationships: Castiel - Relationship, Me - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Dreams, Love, and Family Betrayel.

Me: i woke up and today was like just like any other. Except it wasnt, this man approached me. He was about 6 foot, dark hair, the dreamiest blue eyes i’d ever seen, wearing a trenchcoat, which i found odd as it was mid summer. This man was beautiful but I couldn’t get distracted because peoples lives were on the line but then he said his name he must of known I was a hunter because that name sounded so angelic, Castiel, so dreamy. He led me to this secret bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. Two men lives there with him. One a male model type, no way he was a hunter, the other a moose of a man. It was later they told me “Cas” as they called him, he really was an angel, and according to the youngest, Sam, the oldest, Dean, was in love with the angel. But i too have found myself falling for the angel.  
_________________________________________________

I’ve been here for a few days and i cant help notice how cas stares at me, it’s the same look he get’s when he’s excited. It kinda makes me nervous.  
_________________________________________________

Today I was telling Sam, Dean, and Cas how i got my start in hunting and i hadn’t noticed i had begun to cry. I didn’t notice Til cas had hugged me, it seemed a little too friendly. But it was nice. I buried my face in his neck.  
_________________________________________________

“C- Cas?”

“Yes?” 

“Never let let go. P-Please?” 

He chuckled a little “it’ll all be ok”

He kissed the top of my head but i began to fall asleep in his arms. It was nice.  
_________________________________________________

Cas: I was walking when I found them. Way to beautiful to be a hunter.  
____________

“Hi, lex?” 

“Who’s asking?” 

“My name is Castiel. I’m here to pick you up.”  
____________  
They’re, uh, wow, shes cute. My heart flutters. I fear they may hear. I am so nervous around them. their blue/ green eyes and their flannel, so cute. 

We were on the way walking back to baby but I couldn’t stop staring at those green eyes. I know I said it before but they shine like emeralds. 

We got back to the bunker and their reaction was wonderful. Their face was shocked when I told them they could have my room because I didn’t sleep. 

They seemed excited by it. Almost, as though I just told them they just got $1 million. Their eyes glowing their cheeks blushing I don’t understand why as Sam and dean laugh at me.  
—————————————————————

Me: Cas said I could sleep in his room but stared at me afterwards I don’t know why. Oh no, was I blushing? Oh geez. Sam and dean were laughing.

“Hey. Um, Cas?” 

“Yes, Lex?”

“Have you used the bed?”

“ Yes once when I was human, we can wash the covers if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine” 

The blankets smelled like him making me feel safe.

—————————————————————  
I could feel him watching me. It was oddly nicebut, did he want to lay down? After all this was HIS bed.

“Cas?” 

“Yes?”

“ do you want to lay down? We could watch a movie on Sam’s laptop.“

“Oh no. I have to watch you to make sure you stay safe.“

“Come on Castile. I’ll be safer with you by me.“

“OK fine. I’ll get the laptop.“

I don’t know why he didn’t think I’d be safe I’m a hunter I can take care of myself. Cas came back with the laptop.

“Well what should we watch?” 

“I heard they turned the ‘supernatural’ books into a movie. Can we watch it?“

“Anything you want, angel. I mean Cas.“

Cas stayed the whole night, even after I fell asleep. He held me it was nice. 

—————————————————————

Cas: I was watching them as I was supposed to then they asked me to lay with them and watch a movie I told them I’d get Sam’s laptop, and went straight to Dean’s room.

“D-Dean?”

“Cas, buddy whats up?” 

“Lex asked me to lay with them and watch a movie. What does it mean?” 

“Well, either they wanna watch a movie or they like you maybe both.” 

“How will I know? “

“Adk them.” 

Obviously I wasn’t going to listen so I asked Sam but he said the same thing. But was I’m beginning to feel things for them no way I’m an angel I don’t have feelings. But these, these are new. What am I feeling they are beautiful, a great person, and an even better hunter. I’ve only ever “hung out” with Sam and dean.

—————————————————————

I must’ve fallen asleep somehow because when I open my eyes they were gone I searched the bunker but they were nowhere to be seen. I asked Sam and dean where they were and they didn’t know who they were.  
_____________  
“Sam ,dean, have you seen Lex?”

“Who? “ (dean)

“The person who has been staying here for a few days?“

“Cas you’ve been asleep for a month.” (sam) 

“Lucifer dreamed your grace remember?” (Dean) 

Who are they? I know they’re real they have to be. 

“Their name is Alex Smith. Look them up.”

“Ok.” (Sam) 

Sam did his Google thing and found her.

“Cas, we dont know them.” (Sam) 

“It says she died in a car accident a few years ago.” (Dean) 

“It can’t be. It was real I know it.“

Why did I dream about them. Were they actually hunter? 

“No. It wasnt.” (Dean)

“Yes it is they were a hunter.“

“I’ll ask catch, he knows hunters.” (Sam) 

“Thank you.”  
—————————————————————  
Me:  
I woke up and Cas was gone I was in the hospital. I saw the doctor. 

“ where am i?” 

“ Kansas General Hospital. You were in a coma for a month. What is your name?” 

“Um, Lex merdock. Do you have a phone?“

What was deans number? 

“Well, here’s the phone you had.”

Ring. Ring. 

No answer, but I know to call twice. 

Ring. Ring. 

“Hello Dean Smith speaking.“

Wellhello I’m looking for Dean Winchester or Castiel, the angel of the Lord?“ if Castiel wasn’t real he would just think I was crazy right? 

“Who is this?“

“I’m Lex. Cas gave me your number in a dream may I speak to him?“ 

Off phone mumbles

“Hello, this is Castiel.”

“Cas! Your real!” 

“Its Lex! I thought i was crazy!”

“Lex!?” 

Mumbled scream 

“Can I come to the bunker?”

“Sure. But it says you’re dead so will have to test you.“

“Oh yeah. I had to fake my death.”

I arrive at the bunker on where the arc angel, Michael, followed. When I meet up with Cass, Sam, and Dean that’s when I feel the pain and everything goes dark.  
—————————————————————  
[ WARNING MAIN CHARACTER DEATHS ]

Cas: We had just seen Lex when suddenly Michael showed up and stab them with an angel blade. 

“NO! LEX!” 

“MICHAEL! You son of a b*tch!” (Dean) 

“Hello, Dean” (Michael) 

“Fix her!” 

“No.” (Michael)

Cas failing to heal them. 

“I cant live wihout them.” 

Cas stabs himself with the same angel blade.

—————————————————————

[the end... or is it?]


End file.
